


Love of the Sea

by HowShouldIKnowboutLife



Series: Tiny Zoscamid Stories [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, I wish i had more tags to put here but its really short so i got nothin, M/M, never forget oscar is a bard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowShouldIKnowboutLife/pseuds/HowShouldIKnowboutLife
Summary: Zolf loves to talk about the sea, and Oscar loves to listen.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Series: Tiny Zoscamid Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666405
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Love of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/gifts).



> This popped into my head while kris and i were chatting about zolf and the ocean so i thought yall might wanna see it too ^_^
> 
> The title is 100% kris - bc they're awesome.
> 
> Lemmie know what yall think! :D

The way Zolf talks about the sea sometimes, the endless ocean that couldnt care less if you make it back to shore, so beautiful in the way it stays the same by always changing, never the same wave twice... Oscar has written the words he remembers from zolfs raptured ramblings and it's like poetry. 

He would show Zolf how beautiful his words can be, maybe convince him that he's more eloquent than he thinks and not all charisma is about being flashy and outspoken. But he's pretty sure it would have the opposite effect and Zolf would never tell him about the sea again. And not being able to see the wistful longing look in his eyes, the joy in the slight smile as he talks, the gestures that expose tattoos that speak of clear love for being on the ocean.... Oscar couldnt be without that. 

So, he'll keep writing Zolf's odes and hope that one day he'll be able to see the poems in the ocean the way Zolf does.


End file.
